


Winter Warmth

by ticklishivories



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, High School AU, M/M, winter chills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishivories/pseuds/ticklishivories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's schedule is always filled. It's been a long time since they've spent time together.</p><p>Winter doesn't have to be so cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> it's my lovely harvey's birthday! she's very very special to me and she deserves all the presents, even johndave ones. i can't believe i wrote johndave. incredible.

On Mondays he works at the town’s only retail store. Tuesdays are for homework and work too. Wednesdays are Youth Leadership days. Thursday he has piano lessons. On Friday he has to stay after school for Student Council, which he insists he only participates in for the community service hours. Saturdays he works twelve hour shifts at the Mom and Pops’ sandwich shop. Sundays he’s at church from morning till mid afternoon. Monday, he starts all over again.

 Dave unarguably has the busiest boyfriend in the world.

They do their best to be together at school. Dave takes all AP courses and declined the off block offered to seniors when they complete enough credits (which he far succeeded the requirements of). While they share AP English together, the teacher is too strict to allow them to sit anywhere other than their designated alphabetized seats. Otherwise their schedules are too different for them to even meet up in the hallways. They’re grateful they share a lunch.

The last week before winter break is an odd few days where the kids float in the purgatory between finals and the dragging wait of the approaching holiday. There isn’t anything to do but loiter around classes and skip school. The two enjoy the peace at lunch as they sit across from each other, wrapped in ugly sweaters and hair flattening hats.

“And then Hamlet starts making out extreme seventies soft porno style on his mom on the couch, and the entire time Polonius is just perving behind the curtains not saying a word ready to pounce on Ham’s shit while he’s getting cocked and locked. Poor teach couldn’t do anything but blush furiously like the virginal damsel she is and weakly ask us not to look. But you know how everyone is, that just makes them gawk harder-”

“Ugh! I can’t believe I missed out on that.” John takes a chomp out of his homemade sandwich. Sometimes if Dave was especially nice to him, John would make two with a bonus pack of taco bell salsa. He always got the left over lunch meat though.

“Yeah bro, you missed out. You should’ve seen the bug eyes on everyone. Where were you anyway?”

“Student council crap. I have to set up the schedule for the pep rally.”

Dave takes a spoonful of his sad plate of macaroni. “Sounds tough.”

“Not really. Every pep rally is more or less the same. I just go off the others and change the ‘theme’ depending on current trends. Off season is kinda weird though. The only team still playing is the swim team.” He looks up at Dave. “It’s lame.”

“Yeah. Lame.”

The air goes stagnant. It’s becoming harder and harder to start up conversations, and even more challenging to keep them going. Their cozy group of friends surrounds them, chatting and laughing, but the two feel isolated from it. Several times Dave attempts to speak, but John clips the topic short with a quick and closed ended response. The bags under his eyes speak for him.

Dave wishes he could say what’s on his mind. But it’s difficult for him. He gets to it eventually, but in the most round about way that leaves people frustrated and unwilling to cooperate with him when they finally figure it out. John gets it quicker now than most. He doesn’t let Dave continue on his ramble, and cuts him short before he can barrel roll uncontrollably into his usual black abyss of self detrimental flustering and confusion.

“What’s on your mind, Dave?” John asks tiredly.

“Nothing.”

“Cut the shit, it’s all over your face that you’re upset about something.”

Dave finishes his food. John doesn’t know it but he’s an intimidating person to be around. He’s popular and outgoing. Easy to talk to. He’s got a decent following of friends. Dave does too, but not in the kind of way John does. More in the way that…when you’re all stuck on the same sinking ship and there’s that one guy that’s still babbling on and on and going about his business like nothing bad is happening, and he becomes the one thing that prevents them all from going batshit crazy because his own insanity reminds the others that things aren’t as bad as they could be. That’s at least how he explained it to John one night, who laughed in his face. “No Dave, you’re popular because you say inappropriate things at very inappropriate times.”

“When was the last time we went on a date?” Dave replies after some thought. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever. You’re always doing something for the school or the church.”

John chews more slowly. He doesn’t say anything, and it only makes Dave more nervous.

“Goddamn I know I sound like a whiny bitch but I really miss hanging out with you. I miss going on those long drives behind the middle school and I miss sneaking into the junkyards and I miss seeing you when you’re not at church acting like the perfect daddy’s boy that I’m sure as fuck you’re NOT-”

“Hey!”

Dave stops.  He already knows what John is going to say.

“Everything will be good, all right? I’ve been studying harder so I can get into the same college as you. My SAT scores made it, but only barely. I just need to raise my GPA a little, and doing all these volunteer hours will really help my résumé. And when we’re in college together, there won’t be any parents, or any rules. We can be together as much as we want.”

Dave nods. John sighs, and stands to throw his garbage away. As he returns to the table, he hovers over Dave with his hands folded impatiently across his chest. Dave sulks to himself like a scolded child.

“Stop acting so depressing. I’m…I’m sorry I haven’t been paying enough attention to you, okay?”

Dave still doesn’t look at John. He continues.

“I’ll take you out tonight. We’ll go somewhere alone. Is that fine with you, princess?”

There are people watching, so, to keep up with appearances only, Dave turns and smiles lopsided at his tired boyfriend. “Sure. Better keep your promise this time.”

John grins back. “Right.” They clap hands as if sealing the deal to a bet.

 

* * *

 

 

“You sure about this? I know your schedule is super packed. More packed than those heavy weight champs on steroids. You know it’s only because of the drugs they’re so packed cause’ they got all those gross bulging veins on their necks and thighs, running along their legs and arms that are thick as the fucking beefiest piece of premium steak.”

“I can’t believe you’re still talking about food after that meal we just had.”

“Can’t help it John, I am literally always hungry. It’s all a growing boy can think about. That and one other thing.”

“Pfft.” John turns on his left blinker and drives into the street leading to Dave’s apartment. But he doesn’t stop. They roll right by and Dave stares out the window and then at John as his home passes by them.

“What? I thought you wanted to hang at my place.”

“Yeah, I do.” He places his hand on the center consol. Dave takes the invitation and places his hand over John’s. “But later. I want to go somewhere else really quick.”

The quiet is nice. Lights in this part of the suburb are few and spread out, and only the head lights of John’s shitty Ford illuminate the way. Dave can feel the cold from outside seep through the windows and onto his cheek that presses against the glass. He has a feeling he knows where John is taking him, but decides to act surprised when they arrive.

It’s a short five minute drive. John rolls to a stop in the dead grass and pulls back the parking break. The corner of Dave’s lips is quirked slightly and he can’t wipe that happy ‘John is paying attention to me’ grin off his face. John meets him at the passenger side and folds their mitted hands together.

“Cool,” Dave adds, looking around at the empty park that was nearly black with night. A single street lamp hangs over their car, but otherwise, the shadows stretch out from the road gravel to the edge of the swings with black wood beyond. He takes his shades off and hooks them on the front of his jacket. “Why did you take me here?”

John shrugs and walks forward, towing his slightly taller and much lankier friend along the way. “We’ll be alone here, right?”

Cold blush dusts across his cheeks. Dave says nothing and follows John to the jungle gym.

It felt painfully sappy, as they swung around the nearly frozen metal poles and dodged in and out of the too-small portals and slides. They hadn’t met on the play ground or anything, and they certainly did not grow up fondly recalling this place of their childhood that they’d often return to just to play with each other. The park didn’t hold any significant meaning of love or nostalgia. It only mattered now, for the simple reason of being together, alone and undisturbed in the dark and cold.

That’s pretty corny, Dave thinks to himself. John tells him he’s craving ice cream and Dave calls him a moron.

“It’s too cold for that.”

“Fuck you, I want ice cream.”

“I think we have chocolate bites at home, but they have almonds in them.”

“You just have to rub that in my face, huh.”

Dave grabs the chain of the swing and stands on it. It was too small for him to sit on the plastic chair anyway. He rocks himself back and forth as John watches.

“You’ll fall you know.”

“Probably, probably not. Who knows. It’s just one of those mysteries of life, bro.”

John grabs a supporting pole and swings lazily around it. Dave looks up at the black sky as the cold wind hits his face. There should be stars out, but none could be seen. It looked like a ceiling made of velvet, just close enough to touch. Dave reaches his hand out to try, but immediately loses his balance when letting go of the chain. He falls face first on the ground. John lets out a loud bark of laughter.

“I told you, dude!” Despite his chuckles, John goes to Dave and crouches down. The immobile blond sticks a weak middle finger at him. John extends his hand out and helps him stand.

“We should get going,” Dave grunts as he dusts off his coat.  His nose is red and smeared with dirt. “I think it’s going to snow soon.”

John purses his lips. His breath escapes like smoke from his nose. “Can we stay a little longer?”

Dave raises his brow. “Sure? But I mean it’s only gunna get colder, and it’s getting dangerously close to my Bro’s curfew and tomorrow you gotta get up early for work. Don’t blame me if you get sick- I know you, you’re going to complain and complain and blame me when you’re green and wheezing in bed like a sweaty frog when it was your suggestion in the first place.”

“Do you want to stay or not?”

Dave frowns and tucks his chin in his chest. “Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

 

Snow floats gently to earth in flaky specs. A plastic canopy above their head protects them from it. They sit at the highest tower of the gym and watch the snow as it piles up in sheets and blankets and comforters. Lights from their phones between their legs brighten the space just as a fire would.

Dave leans against John’s warm chest, hugged comfortably around the middle. He’s drifting to sleep. John’s lips are pressed to the back of his neck, and throughout the chilly hour they’ve sat there he’s planted countless kisses. They’ve been dwindling in number, though. John’s probably sleepy too. Dave reaches behind to run his hand through John’s hair.

“…What?”

“You stopped talking.”

He breathes out slowly. “So did you.” It brushes down Dave’s neck. He shivers. John hugs him closer. “Cold?”

“Duh.” John kisses down the curve of his neck. Slow hands roam down his sides. Dave stops breathing. “My tits are going to freeze off.”

John’s cheeks are cold, but his mouth is warm, and as his kisses become less gentle Dave’s body starts to heat gradually like glowing embers. “Mm. Tits.” John massages his hand over Dave’s nonexistent chest. It makes him laugh brokenly. 

“You completely missed the point of what I just said.”

“Yup.”

Dave’s skin feels freezing when John moves up to peck his cheek. He turns his head a little so that their lips can meet briefly. John smiles.

“You’re not putting up a fight tonight?”

Their noses bump together. Dave’s red eyes are warm when he replies, “If you wanna fight I’ll give you a fight.”

John frowns. “No, damnit. At least be nice while we’re here. I don’t know when I’ll have another chance like this.”

Part of his smile falls. John sees it easily. Cursing to himself, he tries to rekindle the mood by leaning back in and kissing Dave firmly. His hands cup his cheeks.

Dave is more reluctant to return the kiss. He peeks through the open slits of his eyes to stare at John, who’s squeezing his own so tightly he couldn’t have been enjoying himself.

“Mmf…dude, hey…” Dave pulls away. He holds his gaze with John. “Why are you acting weird?”

John tactfully avoids looking back. Dave frowns, and moves closer to press their cheeks together. He speaks into John’s ear. “Jonathan…you’re not telling me something.”

“Don’t call me that, douche.”

“Either you speak or I will recall to you in explicit detail the wonderful story of the first time you bottomed to me- Dave Strider, the infamous bottom bitch. How about it John? Do you like it when I overpower you like that? You did at the time. I remember. You were so-”

“Gross! Shut up!” It brought back the smile to John’s face. His laughter cuts the ice between them and warms the cold in the air. Dave basks him in wet slobbering kisses.

“Okay, I’ll tell you.” John calms the bubbles in his stomach and sits back. Dave resettles himself comfortably against his chest. “I’ve just been worried, you know?”

“No, I don’t. That’s why you’re talking right?”

“Shut it. Anyways, I’ve been really busy and really tired. I haven’t seen you in a while.” John’s chin rests on Dave’s shoulder. “I miss hanging out, too.”

He contemplates a moment. “But it’s ok, right? We’ll be seeing each other all the time in college.” Dave’s thumb rubs over John’s gloved hands that fold over his stomach. He’s bundled almost completely in his arms, and he likes it a lot. Dave continues. “No more stingy teachers and stingy parents. No more rules, right?"

“Yeah but, is that really okay with you?”

Dave stares at their car waiting for them in the blackness. The lights of their phones are blinding. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t it be.”

John snorts. “You’re a terrible liar. I know how you are, too. You whine and whine and complain and complain, because no matter how much I promise things will be okay you still make these crazy assumptions in your head because I’m not paying attention to you _right now.”_

Dave can’t say anything because it’s true. And it pisses him off how true it is and how easily John sees through him. John kisses his temple once. Dave pouts to himself.

“It’s okay, though.” He blows hot air on Dave’s ear then nips it. “It really has been too long since we’ve gone out.”

Dave relaxes again. His hand moves back to knit itself in John’s hair. “You’re damn right.”

John takes Dave’s chin in his hand and tilts it back for a kiss. Dave hums against his mouth and kisses back.

Things slow down. The heat between their bodies melts the cold air. John has always been a clumsy kisser; his teeth graze Dave’s lips, and his tongue is too quick to push in his mouth. Dave takes it head on though, and tries to rein in John’s enthusiasm with gentle reciprocation. His nails carefully scrape across his scalp and tug John’s thick hair. John holds Dave’s jaw as his other hand rubs massaging circles into his stomach.

He pauses a moment to ask, “Can I go further?”

Dave licks his lips. “Yeah, just keep the clothes on. It’s too cold.”

It’s difficult to keep his head turned around to kiss, so Dave breaks their lip lock to rest his head against John’s chest again. John roughly sucks and licks Dave’s neck. It’s so fast compared to his hands that gradually rub up and down the sharp V of Dave’s hips.

Dave naturally inclines his lower half. He dreads the anticipation of cold air on his bare skin. John swiftly undoes his belt and zipper quick as a bandaid. Dave’s semi bobs out shamelessly. He doesn’t have time to think of the cold air hitting it.

“My hands aren’t too cold, I think.” The cotton of his gloves feels a little dry. John slides his hand through Dave’s wiry blond hair beneath his navel. “Do you want the gloves off or on?”

John squeezes the base of his cock. Dave hums, then tilts his head to mutter quietly, “Off.”

John peels off his mitten, kisses Dave’s rosy cheek, and wraps his bare hand around Dave. He jumps. “Ah! Cold.”

“Ack, sorry.” He doesn’t stop pumping, but squeezes a little harder to gain friction. Dave’s legs fall open and his hips twitch and jolt. By the time he’s fully erect, John’s hand burns and Dave is making choked whimpering sounds. He grasps John’s arm as he pants harshly. John is staring between Dave’s legs with dark, half open blue eyes.

Their sounds simultaneously feel incredibly quiet, and incredibly loud. Every noise gets swallowed up by the cold emptiness. The snow continues to fall, and as the night grows older the temperature drops still. At some point Dave asks for a kiss, and his noises are muffled again by John’s mouth as their tongues slide together messily. Dave moans, and John moans back. It tips him over the edge.

Dave sags against John’s body like soft noodles. He feels warm, like the kind of warm you get after drinking hot chocolate or taking a warm bath. John doesn’t stop kissing Dave’s neck as he regains his senses in increments. Thankfully he managed to catch the mess in his palm. It’s wiped on the wall, which Dave says is disgusting. 

“No, you’re disgusting.” His hard on presses into Dave’s lower back. He asks about it. “Later, we can continue when we get to your place.”

Dave turns to look at John. He’s smiling. Dave’s cold flush grows. John pecks his nose. “I can tell that you’re going to get sick. It’s all over your face.”

Dave looks away. “Yeah whatever.”

The two make their way back to the car. They spend ten minutes waiting for the heater to kick in, making out frantically in the back seat in the dark and tangled in blankets. Another hour passes before they make it back to Dave’s apartment.

Neither have anything to say to Bro’s angry scolding other than “We were busy.” They smirk and giggle to themselves all the way to Dave’s room, their hands still interlocked.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> despite my dislike for the pairing i enjoyed writing this. i've been in a terrible block lately and this really helped me loosen up!


End file.
